epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Killerface45/Killerface45's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke Part 1
Ayy, I'm doing one of these things. So ye, I'm bored, so I'm going to Nuzlocke Pokemon Platinum. If you don't know what a Nuzlocke is, it's a way to play Pokemon to not only make it more difficult, but also make you feels for your Pokemon. Rules Don't worry, I will post this in every blog, just in case you forget Rule #1: If a Pokemon faints, it's considered dead, and I must release it as soon as I get the chance Rule #2: I may only catch the first Pokemon I encounter in every area. If the Pokemon dies or escapes, then I am fucked fucked. Rule #3: I must nickname all of my Pokemon Rule #4: The only trades I'm allowed to do are with NPCs Rule #5: If I blackout, then I can only continue if at least one Pokemon is in my PC. Otherwise, it's game over. Rule #6: No resets Rule #7: If I enter a new area, and I encounter a Pokemon I have aleady caught and currently own, then I may continue searching for Pokemon until I find one I have never caught before. Once I do, that Pokemon is considered to be the first encounter. Rule #8: No daycares Rule #9: If I encounter a Shiny Pokemon, I am allowed to attempt to catch it. I may only release it if it faints during a trainer battle. Rule #10: Obviously, no cheating. Let the games begin The Good stuff After starting the game, I was greeted by Professor Rowan. He asked me to open up a little Pokeball for him, and out cam Lopunny. He then questioned by binary gender, which I proceeded to slap him, and checked my privilege. After a coin toss, I decided on being a girl. However, I do need help. What should my name be? I will also name the rival out of the remaining options. Which are Booty, Scoops!, Cuntfac, Hitler6, Trel, Azar, and DECIDE Afterwards, Professor Doctor Rohwan started giving me a boring speech on how great Pokemon is and shit and blah blah blah. I was suddenly turned into a midget, and was watching the TV watching it watching me. Suddenly, Booty dashed up the stairs, acting like he couldn't find me, even though this house has only two fucking rooms, mine and the living room. He also asked if I watched the TV, which I clearly did, since it's still on. He then proceeded to get on my computer, look at my porn, download a shit ton of viruses, and say that if I am not on time to getting to Professor Mister Rowing, then he'll fine me 10 mil. I assume he expects me to be a prostitute to earn that money. Afterwards, I went downstairs, which Mom suddenly popped out and scared me so bad, I turned into a Ghost-type. She went and sat on her little floor cushions. As I attempted to leave, so stopped me, and lectured me about grass and no Pokemon or something idk something stupid. In a furious rage of my mother both being self aware AND bitch about me about Grass? Oh hell no, I am going to President Doctor Roach's place, and beat Booty to avoid being in super debt. Which will surely happen, next time on Killerface45's Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke! Category:Blog posts